


Venner med døden

by Softice_Sofie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softice_Sofie/pseuds/Softice_Sofie





	Venner med døden

Jeg kigger rundt. Ikke andet end en kulsort sti. Jeg kan høre noget. Som en hest der er skadet. Jeg følger efter lyden ned ad stien. Da jeg når enden af stien ser jeg to røde øjne. De stirrer på mig. Jeg tager mod til mig og går tættere på. Da jeg er ca. 3 meter fra de glødende røde øjne ser jeg noget hvidt. Jeg går tættere på indtil jeg er få centimeter fra øjnene. Da ser jeg et hestekranie på halsen af en stor sort hestekrop. Dens røde øjne stirre på mig. Jeg kan mærke dens ånde mod mit ansigt. Jeg holder min hånd foran mig. Hvis nu den angriber. Efter lidt tids stilhed kommer lyden igen og bæstet maser sit kranie op imod min hånd. 

Jeg høre en ringen. Jeg åbner øjnene og ser at jeg ligger på gulvet oven på min dyne. Jeg gnide mine øjne og rejser mig op. Jeg lægger min dyne på plads og får tøj på. Jeg går neden under og finder min far ved morgenbordet med ansigtet begravet i avisen. "Godmorgen far" Siger jeg søvnigt. "Morgen' bobba" Svare han. Han har kaldt mig bobba siden jeg var helt lille og mor og far flyttede fra hinanden. Jeg flyttede over til min far et par år efter. 

Jeg sætter mig ved bordet og hælder nogle coco kugler op i skålen og hælder mælk over. Jeg skovler hurtigt maden i min mund og rander ud i gangen of tager min frakke og min taske. "Ses far!" Råber jeg i gangen og løber ned ad gangen og ud af døren. 

Da jeg kom til skolen så jeg som det første Jake Zack og Sam. De tre idioter som havde drillet mig siden 1. klasse. Jeg prøvede at ignorere dem ved at gå i en stor bue rundt om dem men de så mig. "Se! Der går kofoed!" Råbte Sam efter mig. Sam var den største. Hans onde øjne kiggede på mig. De fortsatte den samme rutine som de altid gjorde. De råbte dumme ting efter mig og til sidst tog de min taske og skiftes til at kasten den fra person til person og til slut slog og sparkede de. Der var ingenting jeg kunne gøre ved det. Jeg var for svag. 

Gennem resten af dagen sad jeg og tænkte over drømmen. Hvordan den.. Ting så ud. I slutningen af sidste time sad jeg og tegnede den. Dens store sorte krop kraniet. Og de øjne. Jeg kunne ikke tænke på andet. Det endte med at læren måtte give mig en advarsel for ikke at følge med i timerne. 

Da timen sluttede spurtede alle sammen ud af klassen. Sam Jake og Zack skubbede til mig på vejen da læren ikke kiggede. Jeg fik samlet mine ting sammen og gik stille ud ad døren. 

Jeg gik ned ad den mørke sti. Ligesom i min drøm. Jeg hørte en lyd. Det var den samme lyd som jeg hørte i min drøm. Jeg tænkte mig om et øjeblik. Kunne det her være rigtig?. "Hallo???" Råbte jeg efter lyden. Intet svar. Jeg fulgte efter hvor jeg havde hørt lyden. Pludselig står jeg i en heksering. Jeg kigger rundt om mig. Så høre jeg lyden igen. Den er meget tæt på. Og ganske vidst. Ud af skyggerne træder det nøjagtigt samme kreatur som var med i min drøm. Men denne her gang er jeg ikke bange. Den går tættere på. Jeg tager min hånd ud. Den lænder sit kranie hoved mod min hånd. Jeg stod der. skræmt. Det var her jeg blev vækket af vækkeuret. 

Dens røde hvalpe øjne kiggede på mig mens dens hvide kranie mod min hånd. Jeg lod mine fingre glide ned ad dets kranie. Jeg gled mine fingre ned ad siden af kraniet og ned over dens hals. Det føltes som hård plastik. Den vendte siden til mig for at ofre en ridetur. Jeg satte mig op og kreaturet satte i galop. 

Kort efter nåede jeg til mit hus. Jeg hoppede af kreaturet som jeg havde fundet et navn til på vejen: Zorro. Ligesom ham helten i filmen Zorro –Den Maskerede Hævner. Jeg aede Zorro på halsen og gik indenfor. Mine bukser var dækket i sort pels. Da jeg kommer indenfor kan jeg dufte at min far har lavet lasagne. 

Da vi har spist fortæller jeg ham om Zorro. Logisk set tror han ikke på mig, men jeg er ligeglad. Jeg tager min tallerken ud, vasker den af og sætter den i vaskemaskinen. Jeg går ind på mit værelse, tænder computeren, og ringer min gamle ven Rosalie op. Hun svare endelig efter tre opkald. "Hey" Siger jeg stille, men glad. Hun må bare tro på mig! "Hey Rocky!" Siger hun og smiler til mig over webcameraet. "Jeg har noget helt vildt at fortælle dig" Siger jeg begejstret, og begynder at fortælle hende om Zorro. 

"Er du sikker? Det lyder en smule for vildt" Siger hun og kigger på mig med løftet øjenbryn. "Jeg er 100% sikker!" Siger jeg. "Bare vent til næste gang du besøger mig." "Okay.." Jeg høre en der råber i baggrunden. "Jeg bliver nødt til at gå Rocky." Siger hun og ender opkaldet. 

Jeg høre lyden af blade der bliver trampet ned udenfor. Jeg rejser mig fra kontorstolen og kigger ud ad vinduet, og ser... Zorro. Han står udenfor og venter på mig. Han laver den mærkelige lyd og jeg tysser på ham. Jeg ved at min far sover. Jeg tager min jakke fra knagen og mine sko fra gangen, og sniger mig ud ad vinduet. Jeg kigger rundt. Zorro går over til mig. Han ser anderledes ud, større og hans røde øjne gløder mere. Jeg hopper op på hans ryg og han galopere ud i skoven. 

En time senere er vi ved en lysning. Jeg kigger op og ser at lyset kommer fra månen. Jeg kigger på min telefon og ser at klokken er 00:27. "Hvor er vi?" Spørger jeg Zorro. Han kigger på mig og laver hans mærkelige lyd. Han går stille ud i lysningen med mig på ryggen. Jeg mærker noget prikke mit ben så jeg flytter benet. Pludselig ser jeg.. Vinger. Store sorte vinger med pikke. De gror fra Zorros sider. 

Ud ad hans kranie gror der to store horn. Han får store skarpe tænder i stedet for de normale flade heste tænder. Jeg bliver bange. Jeg hopper ned og Zorro lægger mærke til det. Han folder vingerne sammen og går over og læner stille sit hoved mod mit. Jeg lukker øjnene. Dette her er det tætteste jeg kommer på en ny ven. Jeg MÅ ikke skuffe Zorro. Zorro vender sig om så han står med siden mod mig med vingen foldet ned. Jeg hopper op på hans ryg, og krammer hans hals. Han letter fra jorden og flyver opad. Jeg kigger ned og vi er allerede mindst en km. over jorden. 

Kort efter når vi over skyerne. Solen er ved at gå ned. Jeg kigger på solen. Kort efter begynder Zorro at svæve ned. Da vi når jorden gror vingerne tilbage ind i hans sider, hornene gror tilbage i kraniet, og tænderne bliver til normale flade heste tænder igen. Han rider mig hjem og jeg sniger mig ind ad vinduet, og går i seng.


End file.
